1. Technical Field
This invention concerns a support structure secured to the upper side or both of the upper and the lower sides of each of opening/closing units used for a sliding shutter, sliding partition, etc. for engaging a plurality of such units along a track while maintaining the connection between them.
More specifically, this invention relates to a support structure for opening and closing units, which comprises side engagement members served for the slidable engagement between the support structure of adjacent opening and closing units when a plurality of support structure are arranged in parallel with each other and pulling engagement members served for the connection between both of the ends of the support structures of adjacent opening/closing units when a plurality of support structures are arranged in series with each other, in which the side engagement members and the pulling engagement members are disposed independently.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
For closing and opening a predetermined section by a plurality of opening and closing units (hereinafter also referred to as opening/closing units) connected with each other, various types of devices have been known in which a plurality of opening/closing units are contained in parallel with each other in a storing section disposed at one end of the section to be closed and opened (hereinafter also referred to as an opening/closing section) when the opening/closing section is opened, whereas they are pulled out in a chain-like connection from the storing section when the opening/closing section is to be opened. However, such known devices involve respective drawbacks as below.
At first, Japanese Utility Model Application No. 58077/1984 (Utility Model Application Laying Open No. 170483/1985) discloses one of such devices. However, since the arm member for slidable engagement used for each of the opening/closing units is protruded sideway, the arm makes a hindrance upon containing a plurality of opening/closing units in the storing section. Thus, the opening/closing units are contained in parallel but with the forward (backward) ends thereof being displaced from each other to result in dead spaces at the forward (backward) ends in the storing section to take an unnecessary space.
Further, Japanese Patent Application No. 134880/1978 (Japanese Patent Application Laying Open No. 61683/1980) and Japanese Utility Model Application No. 154542/1978 (Japanese Utility Model Application Laying Open No. 70587/1985), etc. disclose such structures that each of the opening/closing units is moved sideway in the storing section in the direction perpendicular to the opening/closing section, thereby decreasing the dead space. However, a coil spring is disposed in the storing section in each of the proposed devices so that individual opening/closing units, after released from their pulling engagement, are contained one by one against the spring resiliency, whereas they are pushed out of the storing section utilizing the repulsive resiliency of the spring. Accordingly, they have to be urged against the resiliency upon containment into the storing section. Further, since the unit is pushed out by a strong resiliency of the spring upon transfer to the track of the opening/closing section, large impact noises are generated and the relevant components are liable to be damaged. Furthermore, it is dangerous as well upon handling.
Japanese Patent Application No. 142486/1986 (not yet laid open to public) filed by the present applicant discloses a structure in which a connection member comprising a single swingeable arm is used both for the slidable engagement and for the pulling engagement between adjacent opening/closing units. However, use of the single member for such double functions in common some time lacks in the smooth movement, particularly, upon transfer from the slidable sideway engagement to the longitudinal engagement under pulling.